Asleep on the Job
by KC-Ket
Summary: Olivia is a little tired and Alex wants to help.


**Name:** KC

**Title:** Asleep on the Job

**Disclaimer:** Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and all its characters are property of NBC and Dick Wolf. They are not mine and never will be.

**Fandom:** Law & Order: SVU

**Pairing:** Olivia/Alex

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Olivia is a little tired and Alex wants to help.

**Spoiler or Other Information: -**

**Author's Notes:** I don't know how this came to me, it just did. I wanted to make it a comedy so I hope it's at least a little funny. Thank you to my SVU beta - Helena Kyle. All feedback, bar flames, is welcome.

**Asleep on the Job**

_Click, clack. Click, clack._

The sound of Alex's heels resounded in Olivia's mind. She could vaguely hear the heels stop behind her as she floated on the verge of slumber. Alex was speaking, and Olivia couldn't figure out why she couldn't hear properly. Now Elliot was speaking.

"… and after the interview we came back here to verify his alibi and she kinda just slumped slowly onto her desk.I probably would have too if I was the one who chased the suspect down; he ran 6 whole blocks!"

"Why didn't you wake her?" Alex couldn't understand how they could just leave Olivia sleeping at her desk. They should have either woken her up, sent her home, or up to the crib for an hour or so.

"The 'Cap is at a conference all afternoon and if you knew the week she had you'd let her sleep too."

"She shouldn't be here if she needs sleep this badly. Why didn't someone take her home?"

"We're all working and Munch and I are covering for her. Plus, once she wakes up she'll be straight back to work." Elliot knew his partner well. He could understand Alex's concern, he was too, but Olivia would prefer to be left there so she can get back to work when she woke up.

Alex sighed. There was no way she could leave Olivia like that. "I'll take her home then. I have the afternoon off anyway."

"Alright. You know where she lives, right?" He knew he couldn't deter the ADA once she set her mind to something.

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll help you get her to the car if you need it."

"It's ok. We'll be fine."

Olivia was dreaming of the last Yankee game she went to with one of her colleagues. Her workmate was calling her name, a hand on her shoulder.

"Liv?" Alex squeezed Olivia's shoulder. "Liv, wake up."

"Wha…?"

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes and saw the familiar streets of her neighbourhood.

"Thank you for taking me home. I guess I really do need the sleep."

"Thank you for not arguing as much as I thought you would."

Olivia smiled weakly and accidentally said aloud. "Since when can I argue with you?"

"Since the day we met."

"Not the point." Olivia pouted. She shouldn't have let such things slip.

Alex grinned. "Of course not. Here we are."

* * *

"You really don't have to…"

"Nonsense. I said I'd make sure you get tucked in safely and if you want something done right you do it yourself."

Olivia frowned. "And?" There was something else. She could see it in Alex's eyes.

"And? What 'and'?" Alex avoided Olivia's gaze as she pulled up the quilt to Olivia's shoulders.

"There's something you're not telling me." Olivia tried to sound open. "Alex?"

"It's really not relevant."

"Yes it is. If it is on your mind then it's relevant."

Alex sighed. "You look peaceful when you sleep and, well, it's an extremely rare sight."

"Me looking peaceful or you seeing me sleep?" Olivia smirked.

Alex chuckled. "Both."

"Well, you're welcome to stay but don't stare for too long at a time; I get restless when I know people are watching me."

"No. I wouldn't want to disturb you rest…"

"Alex?" Olivia used her stern voice, one Alex could never ignore.

"Mmm?"

"Help yourself to the fridge."

* * *

As Alex watched Olivia sleep she came to a realization. It wasn't sudden or unexpected for that matter, but a realization none the less. She liked Olivia. A lot more than a 'normal' friend should. She had had clues as to her feelings in the past, but she always dismissed them, using any excuse she could; I'm just a little upset, I've just had a little too much to drink, she just looks good in this light, I'm just reaching out, etc. etc.

Alex watched the rise and fall of Olivia chest and could not deny the deeper feelings that have been surfacing frequently. What was she going to do? She had to get out of there… Alex gathered her things and locked the door behind her. Although she took one last look at the sleeping beauty, she had closed the door, a sign that she still had self control.

* * *

Olivia stared down at the same paragraph of the file on her desk she had read 10 minutes ago. She was at a loss of what to do about Alex. She wanted to say thank you, but she had also wanted Alex to be there when she woke up. All Olivia had found this morning was an empty apartment and the faint scent of perfume.

"What should I do?" Olivia groaned in frustration, for the second time in 24 hours she accidentally said something aloud.

"Ask her out."

Olivia's head shot up. "What?"

Elliot made a point of getting his point across. "Ask. Her. Out."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Olivia didn't know what to say after that… Because Alex was straight? Because Alex could never feel the same? Because she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Alex? "Just because…" She knew it was pathetic but she didn't care. She wasn't going to discuss this with Elliot.

"'Just because…' isn't a good enough reason. You should have seen the way she looked at you yesterday. Ask her out for tea as a 'thank you' for helping you, see how things turn out from there."

"But…"

"No buts Liv. This is one of those times you need to trust your partner."

Olivia sighed. Dinner as a 'thank you' wouldn't be so bad. They had gone out for dinner before, to the Yankees game, to the opera, to the movies… What was such the big deal?

* * *

"This really wasn't necessary."

"Yes it was."

"You were asleep on your desk; it was the least I could do."

"And you took me home and prevented a serious neck ache; this was the least _I_ could do." Olivia retorted. In her mind she listed the things she would rather be doing with the ADA sitting across from her.

Olivia mentally shook her head. _She_ shouldn't be thinking such, um, intimate activities with her ADA… um, _their_ ADA. Now, if only she could focus on the menu, which just happened to be below the perfect view of Alex's perfect…

"What?" Alex asked after Olivia cleared her throat.

"Ah, nothing. It was nothing, just, ah, something in my throat, that's all, nothing to worry about. I hear the shrimp's good."

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Liv, did anyone ever tell you you're cute when you ramble?"

"I don't ramble!" Olivia frowned. "Cute?"

Alex smiled. "The shrimp is rather favoursome here."

* * *

Within an hour they had ordered and were sipping wine. Olivia had noticed Alex yawning, and by the seventh time, decided she had to ask…

"Someone keep you up all night?" _I'm such an idiot! I'm going to have to gag myself one of these days… one of these days!_

"Huh? No. No, um, I was up most of the night working on the Myer case."_ Plus, there's only one person I'd let keep me up all night…_

"Right, yeah, how's it coming along?" Olivia could see Alex's eyes droop further.

"Long, very long." Alex yawned again.

"Ah…" Olivia nodded in understanding.

* * *

Olivia had always imagined what it would be like to see Alex sleep… But on the table at a reasonably fancy restaurant wasn't her idea on how that would happen!

* * *

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we standing outside my apartment?"

Olivia couldn't help but smirk to herself. Alex was so adorable when she was like this. If only she could see it more often… "Because you fell asleep at the table so I decided it would be best to take you home."

"Ok." Alex fumbled around her purse for her keys and, upon _finally_ finding them, let Olivia and herself in.

Although Olivia knew where Alex lived, she had never seen inside. The apartment was spacious, and for some reason the word 'mechanical' popped into her mind. The furniture was your typical run of the mill: TV, couch, desk, laptop set up for working, dining table, etc**,** etc. The only human touch she could see where pictures hanging along the walls of the hall. She could recognize Alex of many ages and adults, who Olivia guessed were Alex's parents.

"Would you like a coffee?" Alex called. Olivia followed the voice and found herself in a kitchen that looked like it had only been used once or twice.

"I don't mind. Although I think _you're_ the one that actually needs caffeine."

Alex blushed. "I'm so sorry about falling asleep on you."

"I wish you did." Olivia realized what she had said too late. She opened her mouth in a vein attempt to try and take it back or at least say something to hide her meaning.

Alex stood there looking at Olivia, a coffee mug still in her hand. Could she have really heard that she thought she did? Did Olivia just say she wanted her to fall asleep on her, for real? What if…?

Olivia scratched the back of her neck and lowered her eyes to the floor. "It's getting late, I should let you get some sleep. Goodnight Alex."

Olivia turned to go but was stopped by Alex grabbing her wrist and firmly pulling her back around. Maybe it was just because she was tired, or maybe it was because she drank too much before falling asleep, or maybe, _just maybe_, it was because of Olivia's slip of the tongue.

Alex locked eyes with Olivia and, after placing the coffee mug on the bench, ran both her hand slowly up her arms, to her shoulders, and around her neck. She pulled her closer and stood there for a moment, frozen at the new contact. Neither had ever been this close before, neither ever wanted to break the proximity either…

* * *

Eliot watched Alex quizzically. He could see her yawn as she closed the door to Cragen's office. Although Olivia never took her eyes off the ADA, she didn't look all that awake either.

"Liv, you ok?"

"Wha…?" Olivia yawned openly.

"I said '_Are you ok?_'" Eliot tried again.

"Mhmm…" Olivia replied absently as she tried to focus on the filename, again.


End file.
